hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Neighbor
'Hello Neighbor '''is a stealth horror game, which the player must break into the neighbor's home in order to find secrets he is hiding. Summary Welcome to a small world where you can try to free someone - or free yourself! The action takes place in a small private sector, where you recently moved and now you are an ordinary resident. Or not so ordinary? And across the road, your neighbor lives. Who is he? Unclear. Why did he hammer the door to the basement? Is holding someone captive? Or is there a terrible monster? Or maybe all this is nonsense and just the door was too creaky. Whatever it is, it does not concern you! At least that's what Neighbor thinks. Your goal: reveal the secret at all costs! During the game, the Neighbor learns and tries to predict the tactics of the player. He really will do anything to keep his secrets. Main Story Before the events of the game, The neighbor, Theodore "Masters" Peterson (Confirmed name in the prequel book), Diane Peterson, Mya Peterson (daughter and missing girl) and Aaron Peterson (Son (NOT PLAYER!) and missing boy) lived happily mostly. Eventually, The neighbor built a theme park called, "The golden apple Theme park" In which he built the Rotten Core roller coaster, it was unsafe causing a first-grade girl's death (named Lucy Yi). The town of Raven Brookes (the place the game takes place in) was devastated and burnt down the theme park. A few years later, Nicky Roth and his family move into the neighborhood. Aaron and Nicky Roth become best friends and start hanging out. Eventually one day , however, Diane dies in a car accident, (as seen in the act 1 car accident nightmare and in prequel book in the newspaper) which the neighbor then takes her to the hospital where she dies. (As seen in the hospital nightmare of act 2). A while later, Aaron gets upset to the point where he accident pushes Maya to her death. (Also seen in act 2 nightmare where the roller coaster around house onto roof has cardboard cut-out of the girl get pushed by hands-on cart to her death. And the cart of the coaster is controlled by the missing boy) And he digs a grave in the backyard for his daughter (As seen in the nightmare where you hear digging in act 1). Then The neighbor locks his son/missing boy/Aaron in the basement, and the player (Nicky Roth) who was playing with his beach ball sees it (shown in act 1 intro). When we finally get in the basement and get past the EXIT door in it, we are chased and cornered by the neighbor to a door with 3 locks that the boy is behind. Then The neighbor kidnaps Nicky and he wakes up in act 2. If you look through the keyhole, in the beginning, you see a cardboard cut-out of Aaron/Missing boy unlock the door for you. And the reason for him being cardboard is due to the fact that either: a. it's a placeholder model because they never made a humanoid model of him and they will replace it when Hello, Neighbor hide and seek is out and done. Or: b. Since acts 1 and 2 are flashbacks, Nicky imagines him as a cut-out. Eventually, Nicky escapes, and the Neighbor is about to chase him when suddenly you hear a window break which is obviously the missing boy about to escape. Then The neighbor goes after his son allowing Nicky to escape, who gets PTSD (Post-Traumatic stress disorder). We wake up as an adult after flashbacks to our childhood in act 3, and are evicted from our expensive city apartment and are forced to move back to the dreaded suburb where we were kidnapped. We find out the neighbor's house was burnt down, and when we go to see the remains, we see "The Thing" (shadow-man) And freak out, as this is us having an anxiety attack and flashbacks due to the traumatic events of our adolescence. When we go inside our house, we answer the phone call and start seeing "The Thing" again. Then we asleep and relive our adolescence once again, but this time defeat "The Thing" which is actually our fear of the neighbor and PTSD. When we wake up we move inside and live happily ever after. And this is the actual story. And as of now according to Canon, the neighbor and his son have an unknown status. Plot Act 1 The introduction shows that Nicky Roth is not the adult player we have come to know; instead, he is a child kicking a ball down the street. The player is then dropped into the game to chase the ball down the street, the trees on either side of the road plastered with Simming (Missing) posters. After running to a flatter part of the road, the player reaches the ball but is startled by the sound of screaming coming from the house across the street. Filled with curiosity, the player walks towards the house and peeks through the window. Through the window, he sees Mr. Peterson holding a door shut and putting a padlock on it. The person screaming and being locked in the basement is assumed to be Mr. Peterson's son, Aaron Peterson. Mr. Peterson puts his head in his hands before seeing Nicky outside, jumping through the window, and catching him. In the cutscene that follows, we see him hide the red key for the basement in the top floor of his house. Like the previous Alphas, our task is to steal the red key and unlock the door to the basement. After entering the basement, we are greeted with a room that contains pipes and a washing machine. Interacting with this washing machine shows that it is a door that leads to another door. Through the second door is a room with an air mattress, Chinese food, cans of soda pop, and windows which show a crude simulation of reality. jumping through any of the windows shows us the real basement, a maze of corridors and passages. Completing all the puzzles and entering the exit door causes a mini-cutscene to play. Mr. Peterson walks through the door and begins chasing Nicky. At the end of the long hallway, Nicky is greeted with a door that has three locks on it. Mr. Peterson inevitably catches Nicky, beginning Act 2. Act 2 Nicky wakes up in the reality simulation room of the basement, only this time, the room is empty, save for Nicky and the air mattress, the windows are boarded up and light from outside prevents the player from seeing out the windows. The door is locked, and there seems to be no hope for Nicky. Soon, though, crashing sounds coming from outside are evident, and looking through the keyhole of the door shows a cardboard cutout of the Simming boy from the posters (Aaron) unlocking the door and vanishing. Walking out shows the basement has gotten a makeover, and once again there appears to be no exit and therefore no hope. However, Nicky can take the cover off of a ventilation shaft and crawl through the vents, opening into another room. This room has a ladder leading up to bright light. Climbing the ladder shows Nicky opening the cellar door on the side of the house and hopping out. Mr. Peterson's house has houses built on top of it, a huge fence all around it, and pipes everywhere. Nicky must first flip the switches on three pipes around the house. There is one next to a pipe with a pressure gauge and a valve, one inside the house next to the basement door, and one that Nicky must climb onto the roof to reach. To get to the roof the player must steal a wrench from Mr. Peterson's fridge and unbolt the fenced-off ladder. After flipping all the switches, the player must run back to the pipe with the valve; the valve has burst off due to the increasing water pressure. The player must use this valve to drain the pipe that is hanging over the fenced-off ladder, then one of three ways to escape must start. The player can grab the shovel and dig up the dollhouse key (buried in the back yard) for two of the escape methods, then unlock the dollhouse. To exit by opening the lock on the front gate, Nicky must open the door on the bottom floor of the dollhouse. The player must then go up the ladder across the hall from the dollhouse room and fill that room with water. (Note, however, that the player must attach the valve to the pipe above the front door of the house and turn that pipe on first.) The valve is not needed anymore for this escape method. The player must then go into the door across the hall from the dollhouse room and turn the lever to blue. They must then go up the ladder and cross the ice to go through the door to another room that contains the gate key. The player can then escape. The second method is the same up until the dollhouse. Nicky must open the ''top dollhouse door and go downstairs to the bathroom. There is a doll sitting on the toilet. The player must grab it and bring it to the dollhouse, then place the doll on the dollhouse toilet. The player can go back to the real bathroom and grab the crowbar from the now-huge doll. Nicky can now escape via prying away the loose boards on the far right of the left wall of the fence. The final method starts when the player grabs the valve. They must use the valve to turn on all the water pipes around the house, and then the large machine with a valve pipe on it. This lowers the gate blocking off the trampoline. Nicky must stack items in order to jump onto the trampoline and bounce over the wall, escaping. After escaping, a cutscene will play showing Nicky, beaten up and worn down after having spent so much time in Mr. Peterson's basement, running away. Mr. Peterson opens the gate to chase Nicky when a crash sounds from the house (presumably Aaron escaping or causing a distraction). Mr. Peterson glances back and forth from Nicky to the house, and finally walks back through the gate. Nicky, safe on his porch, looks back to see Mr. Peterson giving him an angry yet sad look as he closes the gate to his house. Act 3 23 years later, Nicky is evicted from his apartment via a letter dropped through his mail slot, forcing him to move back to his childhood home. As he pulls in, Mr. Peterson's house is shown to be nothing but a burned-out husk. Visiting the remains of the house plays a cutscene where Nicky begins hallucinating a shadow-like monster. Nicky runs back to the street and enters his old house. Nicky looks at an old photo of him on a table (somehow still miraculously there after all those years) when something out the window catches his eye. The phone rings, and as Nicky picks it up, the Shadow appears across the street. Believing he's just exhausted from the trip, Nicky curls up on the couch to sleep. It is then assumed that the protagonist is sleeping through the whole of Act Three, as the house is quite surreal compared to the other two houses. This version of the house seems to be the protagonist remembering certain parts of the place in full, but others in a jumbled up sort of way, due to his childlike mind having made things larger than life over the years. Nicky must conquer three "Fear Rooms" that represent childhood fears: a grocery store (we learn in the book that he was left in the back room of a supermarket when he was three), a school (where he was presumably picked on), and a dark closet (presumably a fear of the dark due to not being able to reach the light). Overcoming these fears rewards you with the abilities of crouch invisibility, pushing Mr. Peterson once per break-in, and double jump, respectively. Gaining access to the basement via crowbar and keycard will have you use these abilities. Nicky uses the invisibility to hide from the Thing, the double jump to hurdle the fence, and after reaching the exit door, he pushes Mr. Peterson away, slams the door, and locks it. He then runs down the same hall as in Act 1 with the door at the end, only this time, the door doesn't have the three locks (a representation of beating all three fear rooms). Entering this room begins the Finale. Act Finale Nicky is in the room that he entered at the end of Act 3. The door won't open and you are unable to see outside. Walking to the window will reveal a giant version of Mr. Peterson (possibly a representation of how Mr. Peterson is Nicky's biggest fear). After looking in, Mr. Peterson roars and demolishes the room, somehow leaving Nicky unscathed. The player must jump on metal platforms to hit a button that sends the roller coaster flying into a house that will be important later. The player must then grab an item and long-throw it into the light switch on the broken wall behind the remains of the starting room. They must then parkour their way into the toaster and fly up to the top platform behind the wall. Flipping the switch up there will cause a wood platform to rise up a pipe, so the player must be quick in jumping onto the wood platform. Once at the top, they must break a window and jump in, then flip another switch, which causes the floor to collapse and umbrellas to fall from the ceiling of the room. The player must grab an umbrella, then go to the toaster and use it with the umbrella to fly to the house the roller coaster previously smashed. They must then grab a candle and fly down in front of the ruins of the original room, where a firework rocket is. They must hold the candle and crouch next to the fuse, lighting it and stunning Mr. Peterson. They must go to the toaster again and fly to the shelf on another broken wall that has baseballs on it. The player must push a baseball into the machine under the shelf, which fires the ball at Mr. Peterson's legs. This brings him down to the second stage. The player must then fly to the platform right across from the baseball shelf. This platform holds a crossbow-like mechanism that the player must burn the rope on. This brings Mr. Peterson down to both knees as the third stage. The player must then use the toaster (and, if necessary, the hanging music player and/or platform next to Mr. Peterson) to fly onto the house on Mr. Peterson's back. Opening the door begins the next part of the Finale. The next part includes a look into Mr. Peterson's fears. It gives a long hallway filled with Simming posters, while the sound of a shovel digging fills the silence. There are three points of interest: a hole in the wall that shows a shovel stuck in the ground next to a grave with a large Shadow looming over the scene from behind a fence; a window looking down the stairs of Mr. Peterson's basement with a Shadow at the bottom of the steps; and lastly, a shorter hallway that has a fence, and over that fence, the road. The road at first looks clear, but after a car drives by, Mr. Peterson hanging a Simming poster is visible, along with a Shadow watching him. This hallway also includes an exit door, which leads to the final part of the Finale. The last part begins with Nicky standing over his younger self, who is playing with trucks. This part is set in a large house. Nicky is unable to interact with any objects but is still able to move around. After about 30 seconds of playing, younger Nicky appears to be spooked by something. He runs to the window, where a giant Shadow (representing Nicky's fear) walks up to the house. Young Nicky runs to a room, where the player must follow him. The Shadow attempts to hit young Nicky five times, each at different locations, and the player must stand in front of young Nicky to block the blow. Failing to do so will return the player to before the first hit. With each successful block, older Nicky becomes larger and larger, until on the fifth hit, he becomes larger than the Shadow, larger than fear itself. The Shadow explodes, and the player finds themself on a white plain with an exit door and a lopsided house. Walking to the house shows Mr. Peterson slouched against the wall in one room, his door boarded up. Upon seeing Nicky, he runs to the window as if begging for help, but then, hearing banging on the door, sadly walks to the middle of the room, his back to the player. Looking on the other side of the door shows Mr. Peterson's Shadow attempting to get in, or possibly waiting for him to open the door. Nicky, however, can do nothing but walk to the exit and go through. Nicky wakes up in the broken house he went to sleep in after hallucinating the Thing, proving that the majority of Act 3 and all of the Finale were just a dream. He strolls outside, seemingly with a much more positive outlook on life, now that he understands more about Mr. Peterson and having conquered his fears. He adjusts his door, greets someone on the street, and begins to unpack as the credits roll. Trivia * In Alpha 1, Alpha 2, Beta 1-2, Beta 3 there is training. * Alpha 2 is considered by developers as the training version. * In Alpha 3-4, in Beta 1-2-3 and in Release (Act 3), the Neighbor's house and the entire game map have similarities. * In Beta 1-3 and Release (Act 3), the basement door is supported by a chair. * In one of the official trailers, the basement door looks like the door from the protagonist’s apartment. * In Pre-Alpha and in Alpha 1, the protagonist’s almost similar home. * Many items were removed from the game, but in the latest versions of the game were changed and returned as decorations, and sometimes as portable objects. * Pre-Alpha, Alpha 1 and Beta 1-2 are the only versions in which there is no basement. * In Pre-Alpha, if you catch Z or C when you catch Neighbor, you will appear at the place where Neighbor caught you. * This game received the title of "The best game in single-player mode." * Outside the Alpha 1 gaming area, there is the same graphics as in Prototype and Alpha 1.5. * According to Alex Nichiporchik, Hello Neighbor is a franchise. This means that there will be many games from the Hello Neighbor universe. Gallery Concept Art Concept Art 1.png Concept Art 10.jpeg Concept Art 2.png Concept Art 3.png Concept Art 4.png Concept Art 5.png Concept Art 6.png Concept Art 7.png Concept Art 8.png Concept Art 9.png Convept Art 11.png Concept Art 12.png Concept Art 13.png Steam Screenshots SteamScree1.JPG SteanScrren2.JPG Hello-Neighbor-Prototype-Teaser.png TeasrHN.PNG TeaserHN45.PNG TeaserHN56.PNG TeaserHN78.PNG Category:Gameplay Category:Games Category:Main